


Kiss and Tell

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kiss and Tell, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth recruits a new student but it seems like his heart belongs somewhere else.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItspronouncedJulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/gifts).

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hello readers! Aoi here to let you know that this work does have support conversation mixed in here. I do not want to ruin any part of this game for anyone so please read at your own risk. Side note this was a request from one of my bestest friend's, Itspronouncedjulia. You guys should check her out! I do have another request from my other bestest friend Sonicravenx and will be published in due time, check him out as well. In the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOLIER*

Byleth was still lecturing her class Friday afternoon. She was ready to grab something to eat from the dining hall but her students were being so rowdy today class was lingering. She didn't always mind it. Sometimes the discussions get a little crazy, but she loved how serious they got. Leonie was standing in the middle of the classroom. “So you mean to tell me that you were the reason that Jeralt was sent to my town Lorenez?”

“Indeed, we owed it to your village to make sure the hunting grounds that were given to you were not poached,” he answered. Leonie blushed slightly.

“I didn’t know you were actually that nice.”

“Well, it is my duty as a noble to keep up relations with the common folk.”

“That’s funny, I thought it was your duty to follow Claude around all the time,” Raphael jumped in. Everyone looked at him shocked that he said that aloud. No one ever spoke about Lorenez’s ‘extracurricular activities’. Lorenez folded his arms.

“I don't always follow him. I do other things. I only follow him if it seems that he’s up to no good.” Raphael scratched his head.

“Oh, that is right. I saw you and Leonie at the stables a few times while I was moving planks of wood.” Lorenez and Leonie made the same shocked face at the same time. Byleth raised her gaze from her notes for class. Sylvain was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach.

“It’s not what you think!” both of them shouted at the same time. 

“Why do you guys look so guilty then? Had a little rendezvous in the stable? Was Marriane with you as well?” Sylvain said winking at them. Marianne shook her head quickly. 

“I don't recall meeting with anyone at the stable.” Lorenez grabbed his forehead as Marianne spoke. 

“Leonie and I only meet there because the professor wants us to improve our riding skill.” 

“You do know you only have to do that on Saturdays right?” Lysithea asked them. Sylvain was loving every bit of this.

“So you decided to get a little extra ‘practice’ in, is that it?” he asked. Leonie was exuding heat. Lorenez changed the subject back to his main reason for existing.

“I was only stating that I do other things than follow Claude. He is always scheming so I have to keep an eye on him sometimes to make sure whatever it is that he is scheming does not bring dishonor or harm the common people. To mess around with someone I could not benefit from would be a waste of time. I will not bring shame to the Gloucester house name.” Leonie turned her frustration to Lorenez.

“And what is that supposed to mean!?”

“Look at this couple fighting, this is hilarious,” Sylvain laughed some more. They began to bicker on the side while Sylvain watched it all unfold. Hilda turned her attention to Claude.

“So Claude, have you been scheming lately?” A smirk crept across his face.

“Oh yeah, I actually successfully schemed Teach the other day.” Byleth’s face, if it had any color, lost all of it. 

“Oooh, now that is a story I want to hear.” Felix also turned his attention slightly to the conversation. Byleth jumped out of her seat.

“You see, the other day I found out a juicy detail about her so we had to meet to talk about it. So I asked her to-” Byleth grabbed Claude’s face from behind and smothered him so he could not speak. At first, everyone was laughing at her reaction. But then they saw a glimmer of it, the Ashen Demon, and a hush fell over the crowd.

“I think that's enough fun for today Claude. Save that story for another time.” Claude nodded obediently. “That’s good. I hope you all will have your homework done for tomorrow,” as she spoke she saw the classroom doors open. Ferdinand was behind them. She quickly released Claude. She didn't want to scare anyone outside of her class. Byleth greeted Ferdinand sweetly.

“Oh Ferdinand, what brings you by the Golden Deer house today?” She had a slight suspicion. He strutted his way over to Byleth. He had a small folded piece of paper in his hand. Claude and Felix had their eyes on the two of them. Byleth took the paper with a huge smile on her face. “Is this what I think it is?” He nodded confidently.

“It is indeed. I have finally made my decision. I dare say you know how to convince a man.” Claude quickly approached them. 

“And what has my friend convinced you to do?” Byleth tugged at Claude’s braid. 

“Ferdinand here has accepted my proposal to join our house. I will fill this out by the end of the day.” Byleth went over to her desk to put the paper with her other notes. Ferdinand bowed.

“I look forward to your instruction. I will be on my way now,” he said before leaving. Claude scratched his head.

“Teach, why recruit Ferdinand? We already have three lance users here.” Byleth tapped her chin. She looked over and saw that Leonie and Lorenez had finally stopped fighting.

“I wonder why myself…” 

* * * * *

Ferdinand shut the door to the Golden Deer house. When he turned around a very familiar platinum-haired, lavender eyed, house leader, happened to see him.

“Ferdinand?”

“Lady Edelgard?” He said quickly, “What brings you over here?”

“Am I not permitted to walk around the monastery?” She folded her arms.

“Oh yeah, you are absolutely correct what am I saying?” He was getting jumbled. He normally kept a level head around Edelgard, for some reason this was not the case. The sun was setting and the light illuminated her face. He restrained himself from touching her. ‘ _ Of course she could be walking over here. I hope that doesn't make me look suspicious. I should probably go before she starts asking too many questions _ .’ Edelgard could see the nervousness on Ferdinand's face. She noticed that he was coming out of the Golden Deer house. There was a slight tinge feeling in her heart.

‘ _ Why was he coming out of there? _ ’ She remembered seeing Hilda and Ferdinand leaving the dining hall last week together. ‘ _ Oh, he must have been here to see Hilda. I didn’t know that they had become a thing. Is it something that he has to hide from me? His relationships aren't any of my business _ , _ and yet… _ ’

They had silent conversations with themselves in a split second. Edelgard went to speak. “So what-”

“Would you look at the time. There was something that I had to take care of in my chambers. I will see you another time? Maybe we could have tea and chat?” Edelgard sighed inside.

“That sounds lovely, another time then,” she answered. Ferdinand bowed before taking his leave. Edelgard silently looked at the door to the classroom he had just left. Something in her wasn't satisfied at leaving it the way it was. ‘ _ I’m going to find out what he was doing _ .’ Edelgard briskly made her way to the second-floor dormitory. She reached Ferdinand's door and knocked without thinking. ‘ _ What am I going to even ask him? Is he going out with her? Why would he even tell me?’  _

“Who is it?”

“It’s Edelgard,” she answered. Ferdinand opened the door.

“Lady Edelgard? What brings you by?”

“I know we said that we would have tea another time but I could use a good cup of it right now. Do you mind?” Ferdinand was becoming very nervous.

“Why yes, I don't particularly mind having tea right now.”

“I don't mean to interrupt. I know you said you had something to take care of.”

“Don't you worry about that, I can always make time for you,” as the words slipped out of his mouth he bit his tongue. ‘Did you really say that?’ “Please come on in. I was just polishing my armor.” Edelgard entered his room quietly. Very shortly after, they were having tea with a few desserts. The silence in the room was deafening. ‘She wanted to have tea but we aren't even speaking. Her face looks so serious. Does she know?’ Edelgard put her cup down and took a deep breath. ‘Here it comes.’

“Ferdinand.”

“Lady Edelgard.”

“Was there some reason you were coming from the Golden Deer house earlier?” Ferdinand stopped drinking his tea.

“Oh, I just needed to speak to someone in there for a moment.”

“Oh. Is that so?” It was silent again. After a few more moments she spoke again, “Who were you in there to see?” Ferdinand swallowed hard. He contemplated telling her a lie but figured the truth would be better.

“I went to see the professor.” Edelgard was starting to get upset.

“You know you don't have to lie to me,” she said. Ferdinand was confused.

“Huh?”

“If you went to go see Hilda it's fine.”

“Wait, why do you think-”

“She is from another noble house that is very well known. Her brother is a war general. It would be a very logical choice if you wanted to wed her,” Edelgard ranted. Her cheeks were becoming a little flushed and Ferdinand noticed. ‘Is Edie jealous?’ He rested his elbows on the table and watched her face as she continued to ramble. “She’s very beautiful as well so I’m sure you will have beautiful children.”

“Her beauty does not compare to yours, my lady.” 

“She is the picture of… Huh?” Edelgard looked at him, “What did you just say?” Ferdinand grabbed her hand.

“I said, her beauty does not, in the slightest, compare to yours.”

“W-why would you say that?”

“Because I think you are the most beautiful creature in this world.” Ferdinand leaned in closer, “No one could ever be more beautiful than you.” He kissed Edelgard softly, just a peck. Edelgard’s worries disappeared. She lowered her gaze to keep from making eye contact.

“So you really weren't there to see Hilda?”

“Of course not,” Ferdinand was enjoying the expression that Edelgard was showing. This is not a side that she let out at all. 

“So were you really there to see the professor?”

“Shhh, let me enjoy this a little longer,” he said before kissing her again. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly, deepening the kiss further. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. Edelgard pulled back for air. 

“Ferdinand,” she said softly. He loosened up his uniform so that he could let out some of the heat that formed between them. He knew it wouldn't be wise to let his desires run wild right now. 

“Yes, my lady, I know. Just let me do this for now. I don't know what I'll do if I don't get this out of my system.” She sighed.

“Just one more,” she leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ferdinand was startled and frustrated. He went to answer the door quickly so he could hopefully finish what was started. He opened the door to find a very happy Byleth standing before him. “Professor? What brings you by?” He said quickly. Byleth could see that his demeanor was a little weird and that he seemed disheveled. His clothes were a bit, strange.

“I filled out my part of the transfer slip. You should be able to start class with us tomorrow.” 

“Right, thank you very much professor,” he said rushing her. Byleth knew something was up, but she decided that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

“See you tomorrow!” Byleth headed away from the room but decided that she would hide by the stairs. She had a strange feeling. ‘ _ I have a strong feeling I interrupted something.’ _ Ferdinand shut the door and saw that Edelgard had her arms folded. Her face was back to its stoic self.

“A transfer slip? You plan on leaving the Black Eagle house?” Ferdinand knew that the moment they had shared was lost.

“Well, I did want to train under the professor. She does seem to have more experience in battle than Manuela does.”

“Why haven’t you told me this?”

“Well at the time I didn't know it was important to you. In all honesty, I thought you and Dimitri-”

“I can't believe what I’m hearing right now. I’m leaving.” Edelgard headed for the door. Ferdinand grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

“Lady Edelgard, please wait.” Edelgard snatched her hand away and glided it right across his face. He held his face.

“Don't touch me. This was just some ploy to distract me from you leaving the Black Eagle house to the Golden Deer.”

“No that’s not it at all. Just give me a second to explain.”

“Have fun with Hilda. Have a good night, Ferdinand.” Edelgard left his room and darted straight into hers. Byleth saw the upset young woman make the switch. She put her thinking cap on. A light went off in her head, she knew what was happening. She headed out of the dorms slightly embarrassed realizing what she may or may not have interrupted.

* * * * *

The next day in class, Ferdinand was there right on time. Byleth was gleaming. “Good morning Ferdinand!” Claude was trying to figure out why she did not greet him like that.

“Good morning professor.” She could tell that something was still up. His face was still a tiny bit red from the slap he received last night. 

“Did you have a rough night?” He sighed.

“Wouldn't you believe it.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ferdinand shook his head.

“I appreciate it professor but it's something that I will have to deal with on my own. I must suffer the consequences of my actions.” Byleth was a little sad at the fact that she could not make her new student happy. She nodded.

“I understand.” She went up to the front of the class and began the lecture. The class was as rowdy as ever, but sitting in the back Ferdinand was silent and distant. Byleth was still putting all the pieces together. ‘ _ Ferdinand and Edelgard clearly have something going on. Is that a bad thing? Why is he upset. Is it because I stopped them from… _ ’ Byleth shook the idea out of her head. ‘ _ Even if I did, that doesn't explain why Edelgard stormed out like that. What could have happened that would have caused this reaction...Maybe...because I mentioned the transfer?...is that what he meant by suffering the consequences of his actions?’ _ Byleth looked at Ferdinand again. He was staring off into the distance, completely immune to the chaos that was her class. She knew what she had to do. She shuffled through some papers on her desk and made her way over to the saddened orange-haired boy.

“Ferdinand.”

“Oh, Professor! I’m sorry I was just lost in thought.”

“Here,” she said as she handed him another transfer slip. He looked up at her.

“What is this for?” 

“Go back to your class.”

“No, I want to be here. I’m sorry if it seems like I wasn't paying attention. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“I know. You might think you want to be here, but your heart is back in the Black Eagle house.” He looked at her seriously.

“Whatever are you talking about?”

“It’s okay, I know.” He could see by the blank look on her face that she was also serious. He sighed.

“How did you know?” Byleth giggled.

“Let’s just say that I can tell. It's fine. Just promise me if I need a really good lance user for a mission of mine that you will come help me and I will from time to time give you some lessons outside of class.” Ferdinand nodded.

“It’s a promise. Thank you professor. I have to go.” He got up from his desk and headed straight to the Black Eagle house. Byleth folded her arms and smiled softly. Claude approached Byleth.

“You let him go so easily? Decided that you already had enough?” Byleth shook her head.

“I could just tell that he wasn't going to be fully happy here.”

“And what about you? Are you happy here?” Byleth looked at her class being rambunctious.

“Can't you tell?”


End file.
